1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to a method for manufacturing an optical component; and more particularly to a method for manufacturing a large diameter cane waveguide having a cross-section of at least about 0.3 millimeters, two or more inner cores, a cladding surrounding the two or more inner cores and side holes for reducing the bulk modulus of compressibility and maintaining the anti-buckling strength of the large diameter optical waveguide.
2. Description of Related Art
There are known methods for drawing an optical fiber, as well as a large diameter cane waveguide having a cross-section of at least about 0.3 millimeters, two or more inner cores, a cladding surrounding the two or more inner cores. The present invention relates to and satisfies a need in the industry for drawing such a large diameter cane waveguide with a structural configuration for reducing the bulk modulus of compressibility and maintaining the anti-buckling strength of the large diameter optical waveguide.